


Somewhere in time -04

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Somewhere in time -04

醉生梦死，大概是哪一夜之后最恰当的描述。  
他们几乎就没有下过床，德弗特洛斯抱着他少年时代所有的憧憬迷恋和成年之后的爱欲纠葛唯一的对象，他吻着他光洁的额头，海蓝色的眼睛，手在皮肤上滑行，不放过每一处私密的角落，像初次尝到情欲滋味的少年一样爱抚着对方，喜欢吗，这样感觉好吗，有没有觉得哪里不舒服？  
我都好，德弗特洛斯，我从来不知道这件事这么舒服，怪不得那天晚上我听到了另一个我会发出那种声音。少年的身体柔韧又灵活，他毫不羞涩的把双腿缠绕在对方身上，找到让自己最舒服的姿势。  
阿斯普洛斯的聪明和好胜心体现的淋漓尽致，短短两天时间他就已经不满足被人抱在怀里压在下面，他在月光下主动坐了上来，俯下身亲吻着德弗特洛斯的嘴唇，顺滑的长发垂落下来，还有几缕粘在渗出汗水的后背上，德弗特洛斯搂住他的腰，让他离的近一点，在近一点。  
时间飞速回旋，回到过去的某一天，在所有伤害和背叛都发生之前，停留在哪里。  
那是个下雨的黎明，拉着厚厚的窗帘的室内一片朦胧的灰，窗外的雨声从昨天晚上开始就没有停下来过，淅淅沥沥的声音让人愈加沉溺与美妙的梦乡。  
德弗特洛斯迷迷糊糊的觉得怀里的少年翻了个身，光滑的后背贴着自己的前胸，挺翘有弹性的臀部无意之间正好贴在了下身，他的手下意识的抚摸着那里滑溜溜的皮肤，顺便把毯子向上拽了一下。  
空气中有一种淡淡的奇妙的甜香，德弗特洛斯猛的醒了过来，这是只有一个人才会用的香水的味道。  
他翻身坐起，看见床边的沙发椅上坐着的，是不知道什么时候出现在室内的执行任务回来的阿斯普洛斯。  
脸上还带着 一点点疲惫神色的阿斯普洛斯面无表情，他什么时候回来的，又是什么时候坐在了那里，他看到了什么，完全不知道。  
德弗特洛斯瞬间断线的大脑一片空白，无力的张了张口却说不出话来，接下来如果阿斯普洛斯一拳砸碎他的脑袋，他都觉得自己罪有应得。  
羞愧和窘迫，让他发抖。  
然而，一触即发的暴风骤雨并没有来临。  
阿斯普洛斯站起身坐在床边，借着室内的微光打量着依然浑身僵硬的德弗特洛斯。  
我就知道会是这样，德弗特洛斯，他甚至带着点自我解嘲的笑意，我该说些什么呢，无论是那个我你都无法拒绝是么？  
即使是小麦色的皮肤上，用力亲吻留下来的痕迹也是清晰可见，阿斯普洛斯看着德弗特洛斯的脖子和胸口，伸手摸了摸，德弗特洛斯毫不怀疑有可能下一秒阿斯普洛斯就会直接拧断自己的脖子。  
我可不记得我那时候对你下口这么狠……阿斯普洛斯若有所思。  
哥哥，我……  
一直蜷着身子睡的香甜的少年揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来，喔，你回来了。他说，镇定的不可思议。  
他的裸体在滑落的毯子下完美的一览无余，18岁的阿斯普洛斯的身体，年轻的刚刚被开发过的品尝过情爱的滋味，没有伤痕，散发着让人目眩神迷的光彩。  
你想对你做的事情有什么解释吗？  
我不认为有什么需要解释的，少年爬过德弗特洛斯依然强硬的身体，来到阿斯普洛斯身边，这大概是德弗特洛斯毕生难忘的一幕，两个阿斯普洛斯，一个全身赤裸，一个衣装整齐，距离近的几乎要鼻尖贴鼻尖，突然他成了多余的哪一个。  
德弗特洛斯爱你，也爱我，你知道这件事会发生对不对？因为我就是你，也因为你就是我。  
哼，阿斯普洛斯笑了出来：真是花言巧语，但是你也应该知道你并不属于这里。  
当然，少年的脸上露出温柔的神色，我也想早点回去，想见到我的德弗特洛斯啊……他突然露出了个含羞的表情：我们还没上过床呢……  
德弗特洛斯那个不开窍的如果你不先行动他会永远困在原地的，阿斯普洛斯鼻子哼了一声，用眼角的余光瞟着坐在一边的弟弟：可惜我没机会替你的德弗特洛斯开开窍。  
心中一动，一个念头闪过他的脑海，这个念头立刻被另外一个年轻的自己感应到。  
所以，18岁的少年伸出了手，握住了阿斯普洛斯的手，要不要一起来？  
喔？  
给我们最爱的弟弟留下一个难忘的回忆吧，在我走之前。  
事情似乎向着离奇的方向发展了，德弗特洛斯完全不懂发生了什么，他刚刚找回自己语言的能力，于是他抱住了阿斯普洛斯。  
哥哥你听我说我……  
阿斯普洛斯并不想听他说什么，他慢慢的解开衬衣的扣子：你想我了吗？  
窗外的雷声伴着雨声，让着幽暗的卧室变成了漂浮在海洋上的孤岛。  
气温因为连续的降雨而变得微凉，但这个不大的卧室里空气却火热而潮湿，不知道是谁拽下来了华丽的窗幔，这一方昏暗的小天地里，发生什么，都不为人所知。  
德弗特洛斯的背部曲线随着落在后背上的吻和轻轻的啃咬而起伏着，他被人按住了手腕压进了床褥里，已经被爱抚刺激到肿胀的性器摩擦着软绵绵的床单，因为不能释放产生的酸楚的快感，挤入两腿之间的另一个人同样火热坚硬的性器触摸带来的刺激让他徘徊在眩晕的边缘，似乎是顾忌到旁边还有另外一个人在场，今天他有些压抑着自己的呻吟声。  
他的眼睛被蒙上了，完全不知道现在和他接吻的人是谁，在他的后背啃咬着的人又是谁。第一次在床上陷入如此被动的位置，陌生体验的新鲜感和同时被两个人爱抚的刺激让他大脑一阵阵的空白，完全理不清自己的思路。  
那两个人也没打算让他在这一刻把到底发生了什么这件事想清楚，他们像翻过一只被捆住的猫一样把德弗特洛斯翻了过来，有人在舔着已经被汗水打湿了的微微抽搐着的小腹，小心的咬起一块皮肤，又松开，在用力的吮吸一口，一处变红了就移到另一处，耳后，脖颈，肩膀，后背，很快那里就布满了深深浅浅的吻痕。另一个人则分开了他的双腿，湿润的舌尖一路撩拨着滑了上去。  
他那已经开始渗出体液的性器被含入了湿热柔软的口腔，紧紧的包裹着，吞的好深，顶部几乎要顶入喉咙里，一个更紧致，火热，深入的地方，一个深喉过后，那个人半是吮吸半是舔弄的吐了一半出来，轻轻的咳嗽了几声，却不忘继续用舌头卖力的服侍着。德弗特洛斯抓紧床单浑身都绷紧了：阿斯普洛斯，不要……你会呛到……  
不知道是谁在说：这种时候他还有心思想这些，你不够努力呀。  
是不甘示弱，又是为了更彻底的占有，那趴在德弗特洛斯两腿之间的人张开嘴温柔的把德弗特洛斯的阴囊含入口中，灵活的舌头还在两个柔软的球体之间滑来滑去。  
如同被丝绒包裹被牛奶浸润被最蓬松的羽毛轻轻撩拨，男人身上最敏感的两个地方同时被照顾到带来激烈的要窒息一样的快感瞬间冲遍全身，体内有什么东西炸裂开，身体像漂浮在空中，软绵绵的，又止不住的抽搐着，手臂想也不想的就拽过离自己最近的那个人死死搂在怀里，他在黑暗中寻找着对方的嘴唇和舌头，死死纠缠，毫不顾忌的在对方的口腔里品尝到自己体液的味道。  
然而这并不是解脱的一刻，另一个人，不知道是谁，并没有打算放过他。  
刚刚射过还没来得急变软的性器又一次被含入口中用力的吮吸着，同时一只手摸索在全是汗水和体液的两腿之间，找到了那刚才被吮吸的湿漉漉的阴囊，握在手掌里有节奏的揉捏着。  
是变本加厉，也是雪上加霜，有人在用牙齿咬着他胸前的乳头，疼痛和酥麻交织，德弗特洛斯哀求一样的呻吟着，他觉得自己像是要被火焰烧成灰烬，又像是要融化在深不见底的大海中。  
阿斯普洛斯，我要死了。他的 眼泪顺着眼角趟了下去。  
有人吻干了他的眼泪，在他耳边喃喃低语：不，你不会死的，你还要活很久，因为我要你一直陪着我。  
再次醒过来的时候，已经是夜晚了。  
接近 一天一夜没有吃什么东西还疯狂的做爱让德弗特洛斯努力挣扎了一下，想要坐起来，又浑身发软的倒了下去。  
醒过来的第一个念头是寻找身边的人。  
很明显床单被更换过了，衣服被挂好，房间里有着淡淡熏香的气息，然而那两个人，都不在。  
阿斯普洛斯推开卧室的门走了进来，他的手里拿着一杯牛奶。  
你睡醒了，他说，他穿着白色的宽松睡衣，敞开的领口下的皮肤是满满的吻痕，这是25岁的阿斯普洛斯，是他的哥哥。  
来，先喝口牛奶，在起来吃晚饭。  
德弗特洛斯晕乎乎的接过温热的牛奶，一饮而尽。  
他已经回去了。像是看透了德弗特洛斯心里徘徊着的问题，阿斯普洛斯对他说。  
一阵微微的酸楚和怅然若失击中了德弗特洛斯。  
什么时候的事情？  
在你睡着的时候，我们一致决定不叫醒你，我们找到了异次元的裂缝，于是他就回去了，毕竟德弗特洛斯也在等他。  
……好吧……  
你要是想去找他我 也可以送你过去的，阿斯普洛斯笑的别有含义，不过你在那边有点多余。  
德弗特洛斯拽过阿斯普洛斯，吻住了自己哥哥那张从来不会饶人的嘴。  
我只想要你。  
阿斯普洛斯稍微挣开身体，看着德弗特洛斯的眼睛。  
几天下来，甜言蜜语的功夫见长啊，老二！  
这是一个双子座流星雨的夜晚。  
黄昏时分，执行完任务快要回到双子宫里的阿斯普洛斯突然不小心一脚踩空摔进了草丛里。  
身体似乎穿过了什么透明的看不见的东西，18岁的阿斯普洛斯呆了一呆，只是一瞬间，好像很多事情发生了，又好像什么事情也没发生。  
我是不是饿了呢？他坐在草丛里想了想，于是跳了起来加快脚步走进了双子宫。  
晚饭已经做好了，德弗特洛斯在一边看书一边等他，突然间一种异样的感情涌了上来，阿斯普洛斯走过去拥抱着自己的弟弟，额头抵着额头，鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖。  
德弗特洛斯似乎听到了哥哥内心深处的呼唤一样回报以更热烈主动的拥抱。  
我好想你，阿斯普洛斯搂着弟弟，感觉像是很久没见你了一样。  
我也觉得很久没见到哥哥了，德弗特洛斯同样紧紧的拥抱着哥哥，他觉得心慌意乱，有什么事情要发生。  
德弗特洛斯，你喜欢我对不对。  
当然了，哥哥，我喜欢你，一直一直都喜欢你。  
阿斯普洛斯的脸红了，他的心跳的厉害，模模糊糊的有一种冲动在引导着他，他看着德弗特洛斯的眼睛和微微翕动的嘴唇，闭上眼睛吻了上去。


End file.
